


You Only Hurt the One You Love

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, mills brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America: Winter Soldier fanvid made to the Mill's Brothers song "You Only Hurt the One You Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Hurt the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Is it terrible I giggled mostly while making this


End file.
